Computing network environments may be implemented as a collection of hosts and routers, and the interconnecting network(s), may be managed by a network administrator. In secure network environments, user identity may be specific to a particular security realm. The security token that may have been issued for an authenticated user may have a meaning only within the scope of the security realm. Different secure network environments may have different security repositories, different security software, and/or different security policies. Interoperation between different networks requiring full interoperability may be achieved via a federated network to allow for content sharing between the different networks.